Rote Hoffnung
by sevenofmine
Summary: Jisbon. Gibt's da mehr zu sagen?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1  
Es war ein sonniger Morgen, als Janes Telefon klingelte und ihn aus dem Bett scheuchte. Zwanzig Minuten später traf er am Tatort ein, einer weiten Erdbeerplantage außerhalb von Sacramento.  
Die Polizisten, die sich um die Leiche drängelten, schauten kurz auf, als er eintraf und er grüßte sie.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Jane beiläufig und Van Pelt gab ihn die Sicht auf das Opfer frei.  
Es handelte sich um eine Frau, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren auf der Erde ausgebreitet und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Das blasse Gesicht ließ sie auf eine eigenartige Weise friedlich aussehen.  
„Es ist kein Vergewaltigungsmord. Sie ist noch angezogen", erklärte Cho und tütete gerade ein Beweisstück ein und beschriftete es.  
Die Frau war noch komplett bekleidet, blaue Chucks, Jeans und eine braune, leichte Bluse.  
Lisbon kam zurück, nachdem sie mit einem Streifenpolizisten geredet hatte: „Wir haben das passende Auto zu ihrem Schlüssel gefunden. Es steht einen halben Kilometer von hier am Straßenrand."  
„Der Doktor sagte, sie wurde nicht hier ermordet", fügte Rigsby bei.  
„Im Auto befinden sich Blutspuren", erklärte Lisbon und schaute sich die hübsche, junge Frau an.  
„Ist die Stichwunde am Hals die Todesursache?", fragte Jane und zeigte auf den Ursprung des Blutes.  
„Vermutlich", antwortete Van Pelt, aber Jane hatte sich bereits an den Boss gewandt: „Wurde sie auf dem Fahrersitz ermordet?"  
„Es sieht so aus."  
„War die Scheibe offen?"  
„Ja."  
„Dann hat sie das Opfer gekannt."  
„Und jetzt noch mal für Normalsterbliche, Jane", stöhnte Lisbon mit verdrehten Augen.  
„Sie fährt morgens die Landstraße entlang. Wegen irgendeinem Grund blieb sie stehen und kurbelt die Scheibe runter. Würde sie den Mörder nicht kennen, hätte sie die Scheibe oben gelassen, bis die Person näher kam. Aber sie hat die Person gekannt, und dieser hat das Messer genommen und ihr in den Hals gerammt." Jane zeigte den Mordvorgang an seinem eigenen Hals.  
„Na schön. Ich verstehe die Logik zwar noch nicht ganz, aber wir betrachten die Familie etwas genauer. Haben wir denn schon einen Namen?"  
Rigsby beugte sich zu der Frau hinunter und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf das Touchscreen seines Handys. Die Suche lief und fünf Sekunden später präsentierte er das Ergebnis: „Ihr Name ist Javiera Fernandez Sanchez, 25 Jahre alt, arbeitet als Referendarin in der Sacramento Elementary School."  
„Wieso ist sie in der Datenbank erfasst?", fragte Cho.  
„Vor einem Jahr hat sie ihren Freund wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt. Sie hatte sich mit einem Baseballschläger gewehrt und es musste geklärt werden, ob es sich um Notwehr handelte", las Rigsby vor.  
„Gut. Cho, Rigsby. Suchen sie ihre Verwandte und fahren sie zu ihr", entschied Lisbon, doch Jane erhob Einspruch: „Äh, kann ich mitfahren?"  
„Okay, Rigsby, nehmen sie Jane mit", seufzte Lisbon und hoffte, dass sich der Berater benehmen würde.

„Hallo", stotterte Rigsby, als ihnen ein kleines Mädchen von höchstens sechs Jahren die Tür öffnete. „Ist deine Mutter oder dein Vater da?" Er biss sich zugleich auf die Zunge und hoffte, dass das fünfundzwanzigjährige Opfer nicht die Mutter des Kindes war. Doch dieses nickte nur und verschwand im Haus. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Mann mittleren Alters, vierundfünfzig, in den Flur und seine Miene verschlechterte sich schlagartig.  
„Was ist passiert fragte er?"  
„Dürfen wir bitte reinkommen?", fragte Rigsby freundlich und mitfühlend. Er dachte daran, wenn seinem eigenen Sohn etwas zustoßen würde und schob diesen Gedanken ganz schnell beiseite.  
„Aber natürlich", antwortete der Mann aufgebracht und der Agent und der Berater betraten das Haus und wurden von dem kleinen Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer geführt.  
Dort drehte sich ein Junge um, Jane schätzte ihn auf 16. Er war groß für sein Alter, hatte lila Ringe unter den Augen, die unnatürlich rot geschwollen waren. Er hat zerzaustes, lockiges, blondes Haar, heller als Jane.  
„Mike, nimm deine Schwester mit nach oben und spiele mit ihr", sagte der Familienvater. Als die Tür geschlossen war, setzten sich die drei hin. Jane musterte den Gegenüber, er schien älter, hatte kurze, braune Haare, einen ungepflegten Bart, trug eine weite Jeans und ein großes, graues Sweatshirt.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er betroffen.  
„Javiera…", fing Rigsby an und der Mann nickte. „Ihre Tochter?" Er nickte erneut.  
„Sie wurde diesen Morgen tot aufgefunden, außerhalb von Sacramento. Sie wurde heute früh erstochen…Wissen sie, warum sie so früh draußen war?"  
„Sie arbeitet samstags als freiwillige Helferin in einem Waisenheim. Das liegt außerhalb und sie fährt morgens immer schon um vier Uhr los."  
„Sie wohnt nicht mehr hier…"  
„Nein, sie ist bereits mit achtzehn ausgezogen, hatte ein Stipendium und studiert. Ich habe den Kontakt mit ihr verloren, aber sie scheint sich wohl noch um Mike und Mariquita."  
Rigsby nickte und notierte sich einige Punkte in seinem Notizbuch.  
„Ähm, wo sind…?", fragte Jane und Rigsby musste innerlich lächeln. Dem Berater wurde es zu langweilig und er ging mal wieder auf Entdeckungstour.  
„Im Flur rechts", war die Antwort, doch er war schon längst draußen. Jane schloss die Tür hinter sich, schaute sich um und ging dann langsam die Treppe rauf. Er sah, wie Mariquita aus der halboffenen Tür schielte und betrat ihr Zimmer. Es war klein und stillos eingerichtet, es gab keine Bilder, nur einen Schreibtisch, einen Schrank und ein Bett.  
„Hallo…du bist Mariquita, oder?", fragte Jane freundlich und beugte sich zu dem kleinen, schüchternen Mädchen hinunter.  
Sie nickte und setzte sich auf ihre Schreibtischstuhl, Jane auf das Bett. „Dein Bruder Mike ist in seinem Zimmer?" Sie nickte erneut. „Kannst du mir etwas über deine Schwester Javiera erzählen?"  
„Sie hat sich nicht gut mit Daddy verstanden."  
„Die beiden hatten also Streit?"  
„Mike hat mir das erzählt."  
„Okay…dann werde ich wohl mit deinem Bruder darüber reden…" Jane stand auf und ging zu ihr herüber. Da bemerkte er ein paar Blätter auf dem Tisch. „Hast du das gezeichnet?", fragte er. „Ja." „Das ist schön. Du solltest noch mehr davon zeichnen. Bist du das?" „Mit Mike und Javiera…", antwortete das Mädchen auf die Strichmännchen und Jane war froh, dass sie noch nicht so ganz verstand, was vor sich ging.  
Er verließ ihr Zimmer wieder und klopfte an der Tür daneben an und trat ein. Der 16-jährige schaute auf und nahm die Kopfhörer ab.  
„Hey", sagte Jane und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Dieses Zimmer war genauso sparsam eingerichtet.  
„Hey…es geht um Javiera, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme und wischte sich trockene Tränen von der Wange.  
„Sie wurde heute Morgen ermordet aufgefunden", informierte Jane.  
„Wie wurde sie ermordet?"  
„Erstochen…irgendeine Ahnung wer es sein könnte?"  
„Dad."  
„Sicher? Wie kommst du da drauf?"  
„Die haben sich vor einer Woche wieder gestritten."  
„Erzähl mal", forderte Jane und schlug seine Beine übereinander.  
„Javiera hat sich nie gut mit Mum und Das verstanden. Als sie 18 war und Mum erneut schwanger wurde, ist sie abgehauen. Seit ein paar Jahren treffen wir uns wieder regelmäßig."  
„Ich verstehe…wo ist deine Mutter?"  
„Arbeiten. Sie kommt spät nach Hause."  
„Und wo hast du dein Zeug versteckt?"  
„Was, Alter?", fragte der Junge empört.  
„Na komm schon. Was nimmst du, Schnee, K…"  
„Nur ein bisschen Cannabis, ja?"  
Jane lächelte über seinem Triumph.  
„Ist ja nicht so, als ob mein Vater nicht auch was nehmen würde…", murmelte der Sohn beleidigt.  
„Er trinkt, nicht wahr?... Meinst du, er könnte deine Schwester ermordet haben?"  
Jetzt schaute er betroffen. „Was, nein? Obwohl, wenn er zugekifft war, weiß nicht", er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Jane!", hörten sie Rigsby rufen.  
„Ich muss gehen", sagte Jane und stand auf. „Noch eine Frage: Deine Schwester hat es geschafft, hier rauszukommen, nicht wahr?"  
„Sie hat sich für uns geschämt und war froh, als sie endlich weg war."  
Jane nickte und verschwand aus der Tür.

Jane und Rigsby betraten das CBI Gebäude und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Als Rigsby ausstieg, murmelte Jane: „Ich komme gleich nach" und bevor der Agent etwas erwidern konnten, hatten die Türen sich wieder geschlossen und Jane drückte den Knopf für den Keller.  
Dort befanden sich die Haftzellen für Insassen, die angeklagt festgehalten werden mussten, oder sich aufgrund von Verhören im CBI befanden, dennoch durfte niemand länger als 48 Stunden dort verbringen und die Person, die heute Abend entlassen und danach zu einer anderen Hafteinheit für längere Zeit bis zu einer Verhandlung gebracht wurde, wollte Jane unbedingt vorher noch besuchen. Er betrat den stickigen Keller und nickte dem Wärter zu.  
Jane betrat den langen Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Person lag auf der kahlen Bank und blickte an die Decke. Als sie bemerkte, dass jemand gekommen war, um sie zu besuchen, setzte sie sich aufrecht hin.  
„Patrick", flüsterte sie und lächelte. „Du wolltest mich also noch mal besuchen kommen. Wie nett von dir."  
„Es wäre einfacher, wenn du reden würdest", antwortete er trocken.  
„Worüber denn reden?"  
„Das weißt du genau", antwortete er und wedelte mit dem Schlüssel, den er gerade eben dem Wärter unauffällig abgenommen hatte. Sie lächelte. Er trat vor und schloss langsam die Tür auf. „Komm her", flüsterte er.  
Sie zögerte und ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. „Du hast ein falsches Bild von Red John, Patrick. Er wollte mit dir befreundet sein, verstehst du das denn nicht?", fragte sie leichtgläubig.  
„Das glaubst du wirklich, oder?"  
„Aber warum denn nicht, Patrick? Er ist so nett und ihr passt–" Doch Jane hielt ihr den Finger auf den Mund und sie verstummte.  
„Kannst du mir zeigen, wie ich Red John finde?"  
Sie lächelte, wie zu einem kleinen Kind, welches gerade etwas unglaublich Dummes gefragt hat. „Patrick. Er findet dich. Er weiß, wann es Zeit ist, mit dir in Verbindung zu treten."  
„Lorelei", flüsterte Jane und schaute sie an. Sie blickte tief in seine hübschen Augen und beugte sich nach vorne. „Warum hast du mich hier raus gelassen?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Draußen steht ein Wachmann. Freu dich nicht zu früh", murmelte er, doch bevor er sich versah, hatte sie bereits ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt. Sie fasste seine Schulter, doch die andere Hand verbarg sie hinter ihrem Rücken. Ihre Finger umklammerten fest den kalten Gegenstand und in dem Moment, wo sich ihre Lippen lösten, holte sie aus und schlug ihn damit auf den Kopf. Er sagt gerade zusammen und fiel zur Seite.  
„Tut mir Leid, Jane. Aber du bist noch nicht bereit für Red John", sagte sie schadenfroh und mit großen Schritten spazierte sie aus dem Flur.

Als Jane wieder zu sich kam, hörte er einzelne Stimmen. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sie Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt und Lisbon zuordnen konnte. Er schlug die Augen auf und erblickte eine wohlbekannte Decke. Er war im CBI, auf seiner Lieblingscouch und drehte sich in Richtung Geflüster.  
„Er ist wach", flüsterte Van Pelt und alle drehten sich zu ihm.  
„Jane!", keifte Lisbon da auch schon los.  
„Was ist passiert?", stöhnte er einfach nur und setzte sich auf. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen."  
„Das ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Lorelei hat sie mit einer Eisenstange aus der Haftzelle geschlagen", erklärte Rigsby und die vier kamen näher.  
„Lorelei ist geflohen, Jane. Könnten sie mir das bitte erklären?", bellte der Boss.  
„Ich habe sie gehen lassen", erklärte er und Lisbon formte diese Wörter ungläubig mit ihrem Mund. „Sie wird mich zu Red John führen!"  
„Nein, das wird sie nicht. Sie wird sich allerhöchstens in Mexiko absetzen und wir werden nie wieder von ihr hören. Sie war unser einziger Hinweis!"  
„Sie hätte eh nicht geredet."  
„Vor drei Wochen haben sie noch ganz anders gesprochen, Jane!"  
„Das war vor drei Wochen", stöhnte er und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen.  
„Jane! Wie soll ich das unserem neuen Boss erklären?", wütete Lisbon. Die anderen Agents schauten sich wortlos an und versuchten nicht zu lächeln. In letzter Zeit schaffte Jane es immer wieder, Lisbon auf die Palme zu bringen und es liefen bereits Wetten, wo und wann die beiden en nächsten Streit anfingen. Cho nickte von Rigsby auf Van Pelt und grimmig schob er ihr einen Zehn-Dollar-Schein unter, denn sie grinsend annahm. „Im Flur, übermorgen", flüsterte Rigsby ihr ins Ohr und keiner mehr hörte mehr zu, was Lisbon dem Berater sonst noch alles vorwarf.  
„Entschuldigung, Lisbon. Könnten sie die letzten fünf Minuten noch mal wiederholen, ich habe nicht zugehört?", fragte Jane freundlich und lächelte sie an.  
„Jane!", schrie Lisbon aus voller Lunge und starrte ihn an.  
„Agent Lisbon", kam plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten und alle drehten sich überrascht um. Selbst Jane hatte Agent Darcy nicht kommen sehen, da Lisbon ihm im Weg gestanden hatte.  
„Könnte ich sie bitte für einen Moment sprechen?", fragte die FBI-Agentin und Lisbon nickte verblüfft. Bevor sie ging, wandte sie sich noch einmal an Jane und bellte: „Darüber sprechen wir noch", woraufhin er nur lächelte und wieder auf die Couch fiel, um ein Nachtmittagsschläfchen zu halten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
„Und, was haben Darcy und unser neuer Boss gesagt?", fragte Jane fröhlich und nippte an seinem Tee, als Lisbon eine Stunde später wieder ins Büro kam.  
Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an und wollte gerade loslegen, riss sich aber im letzten Moment zusammen. „Das es ein verantwortungsloser Fehler war", erwiderte sie und wollte sich zu ihrem Büro wenden.  
„Ach wirklich?", fragte Jane gespielt überrascht.  
„Ja, wirklich", antwortete sie genervt von seinen Spielchen.  
„Das würde ich aber nicht sagen." Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an und er ging hinüber zu Rigsby's Schreibtisch und nahm sich das Forensik-iPad. „Schauen sie mal her, Lisbon, was diese neumodernen Spielzeuge alles so drauf haben", er lächelte und rief eine Karte auf. Er zeigte auf einen kleinen roten Punkt, der anscheinend ein Signal aussendete.  
„Ich habe Lorelei diese Wanze angesteckt", erklärte er grinsend.  
„Was ist wenn sie sich umzieht, den Chip entdeckt und wegwirft?", fragte Lisbon.  
„Dann…haben wir Pech", erwiderte Jane und legte das iPad wieder weg.  
„Ist das alles? Dann haben wir Pech?"  
„Ja, oder wissen sie eine andere Möglichkeit?"  
„Ja, Lorelei wieder einfangen bevor sie den GPS-Chip entdeckt!"  
„Schlechte Idee", entschied er, setzte sich und nahm seine Teetasse wieder in die Hand.  
„Berührt sie das denn gar nicht? Ich meine, sie wollen Red John doch genauso in die Finger bekommen wie ich!"  
Er hob seinen Zeigefinger. „Sogar noch mehr. Aber wir finden nichts über ihn heraus, indem wir Lorelei in einer Haftzelle schmoren lasse."  
„Oder indem sie sie abknutschen!", keifte Lisbon.  
„Oh", machte Jane und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Interessiert stellte er seine Kaffeetasse zurück und schlug seine Beine übereinander. „Ist es das worum es hier geht?"  
„Nein!", antwortete die Agentin irritiert.  
Jane beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Agents wieder Blicke austauschten. Anscheinend zog diese offene Konfrontation viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn auch andere CBI-Agents krochen aus ihren Ecken und starrten sie plötzlich unauffällig an.  
„Lassen sie mich raten, Lisbon. In Wahrheit sind sie neidisch auf Lorelei und sie wollten mich doch die ganze Zeit für mich behalten", forderte Jane sie heraus und lehnte sich amüsiert zurück. Dann sollten sie auch die Show bekommen, die sie erwarteten, dachte er.  
„Machen sie sich nicht noch mehr lächerlich, Jane!", drohte Lisbon jetzt.  
„Ich mache mich nicht lächerlich, sondern sie. Indem sie ihre Gefühle weiter verleugnen!"  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Niemand wagte, sich zu bewegen und die Agents trauten sich nicht einmal, zu atmen.  
„Jane, sie machen einen großen Fehler", drohte Lisbon jetzt mit ihrem Zeigefinger, sie war bereits in Angriffsstellung.  
„Warum?", fragte Jane und stand auf. „Weil ich das schon so lange bemerkt habe, sie sich aber nie getraut haben, etwas zu sagen?", stichelte er.  
„Nein, weil es nicht stimmt. Und das wissen sie!", Lisbon lief bereits abwechselnd rot und weiß-blass an, sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte und warum Jane plötzlich so gemein zu ihr war.  
„Och kommen sie Lisbon, alle Agents hier in diesem Raum haben schon Wetten abgegeben, wann sie endlich den ersten Schritt machen", sagte Jane und schaute durch die Gegend. Die meisten Agents schauten verwirrt, denn sie hatten eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden schon seit Jahren aufgegeben.  
Verblüfft suchte Lisbon nach einer Antwort. „Jane, ich warne sie!", fauchte sie. „Sie sollten besser nichts riskieren, was ihnen später leidtun könnte!" Ihr Zeigefinger war immer noch erhoben und die Drohung stand im Raum.  
Immer noch sichtlich amüsiert, ging Jane ein paar geschwungene Schritte auf sie zu.  
„Was soll ich denn nicht riskieren?"  
„Das wissen sie ganz genau!", keifte Lisbon.  
„Etwa sie vor ihren Kollegen bloß zu stellen", er ging noch einen Schritt näher, „oder etwa das hier!", sagte er laut und bevor sie sich versah, hatte er sie bereits im Arm und seine Lippen auf die ihren gelegt. Sie wollte protestieren, doch er ließ sie nicht los und hielt ihren Kopf fest. Die Agents hielten den Atem an.  
Dann ließ Jane sie wieder los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Er lächelte und wartete auf eine Antwort Lisbons. Sie schaute ihn nur ungläubig an und wischte mit ihrem Ärmel ihren Mund ab. „Jane!", rief sie empört und trat nach vorne und gab ihm eine heftige Backpfeife.  
Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert und er hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange. „Ah", machte er leise, aber im nächsten Moment war sie erneut näher gekommen, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste den verblüfften Jane auf den Mund.  
Sie ließ ihn nicht los und hielt ihn an den Schultern, an denen sie sich hochzog. Es schien als würde die Welt stehen bleiben, denn keiner der Agents bewegte sich, sondern schauten alle nur auf die beiden sich umschlingenden, küssenden Personen.  
Sie trennten sich wieder und starrten sich einen Augenblick in die Augen. Dann pressten sie sich erneut aneinander und es folgte ein weiterer, ergiebiger Kuss.  
„Whuhuuu!", machte Rigsby laut und dann fingen alle Agents an zu klatschen. Unter dem lauten Lärm schauten sich die beiden einfach nur in ihre Augen und Lisbon versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Gib schon zu, darauf warst du heiß, seit wir uns kennengelernt haben", flüsterte Jane ironisch.  
„Pass auf was du sagst, Jane, sonst sitzt du gleich in derselben Zelle wo Lorelei war. Und glaub mir, niemand wird kommen und dich daraus zu befreien", antwortete sie ebenfalls sarkastisch und die beiden umarmten sich tief.

„Was haben wir uns da nur eingebrockt, Jane…", murmelte Agent Lisbon und starrte auf ihr bereits warm gewordenes Bier. Sie saßen bei ihr zu Hause auf der Couch und starrten ins Leere. „Das ist gegen die Regeln…"  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich bin kein Agent, nur Berater. Ich arbeite offiziell nicht fürs CBI", antwortete er und trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Flasche.  
„Jane…"  
„Wir haben noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen und du zweifelst schon, Teresa", murmelte er, sichtlich angetrunken. Er drehte sich zu ihr, nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Ich liebe dich, und das schon seit so langer Zeit", flüsterte er. „Akzeptiere es. Reflektiere es…"  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste erneut auf den Mund, dann auf ihr Kinn und glitt langsam ihren Hals hinunter. Sie schauten weg und er berührte ihr sanftes Haar, ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann streifte er ihr sachte die Anzugjacke vom Körper und fing an, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
„Jane", antwortete sie und hielt seine Hände fest. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin das führen soll…Du bist besessen von Red John und du hattest Familie. Du sagst immer, du bist noch nicht bereit, für etwas Neues."  
„Jetzt bin ich es", sagte er mit weicher Stimme. „Weil ich die Richtige gefunden habe."  
Lisbon lächelte gequält und ließ ihn weiter ihre Bluse aufmachen.  
„Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen."  
„Jane…Patrick…wir arbeiten zusammen. Das kann nicht gut gehen!", antwortete sie und er merkte sofort, dass das nicht ihre Meinung war.  
„Du musst entspannter werden", flüsterte er und streichelte sie oberhalb der Brust. „Entspanne dich. Denke an nichts…"  
„Jane, ich hoffe, du versuchst nicht gerade, mich zu hypnotisieren", warnte sie ihn.  
„Nein", murmelte er und küsste sie. „So etwas würde ich niemals tun…"  
„Das ist auch besser für ihre Gesundheit", antwortete Lisbon und er drückte sie bereits hinunter auf die Couch und krabbelte über sie. Gerade als er begann, ihren BH auf zu fummeln, klingelte Lisbons Handy.  
„Geh nicht ran", flüsterte er.  
„Ich muss", stöhnte sie, obwohl sie natürlich nicht antworten wollte.  
Jane suchte nach dem Handy und nahm es in die Hand. „Rigsby", flüsterte er, bevor er antwortete. „Hallo, hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Agent Lisbon. Sie ist im Moment nicht erreichbar, also hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piep-Ton…pieeep."  
„Jane, Miguel Fernandez Juanez ist tot."  
„Der Vater von Javiera?"  
„Was?", fragte Lisbon und wollte auch wissen worum es geht. Mit einiger Mühe riss sie Jane das Handy aus der Hand und ging selbst dran. „Was haben sie gesagt, Rigsby?"  
„Der Vater von Javiera ist gestorben. Seine Leiche wurde heute Nacht von ein paar Obdachlosen am Fluss gefunden."  
„Wir kommen sofort", antwortete Lisbon, klappte ihr Handy zu und warf Jane einen bösen Blick zu. Diesen erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss, bevor er sich von ihr erhob und ihr gestattete, ihre Bluse wieder anzuziehen.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als sie am Flussufer ankamen. „Er wurde hier gefunden, anscheinend wurde er von dieser Brücke dort geworfen und hat das Wasser verfehlt", erklärte Rigsby, als die beiden am Tatort ankamen und natürlich viele neugierige Blicke ernteten.  
„Woher wissen sie, dass er sich nicht das Leben genommen hat?", fragte Jane, die sich noch nicht an das spärliche Licht der paar flackernden Tatortscheinwerfer gewöhnt hatte.  
„Daher", antwortete Cho und hielt eine Plastiktüte hoch, die ein blutiges Küchenmesser enthielt. „Er wurde in den Bauch gestochen, danach einmal in die Brust und dann über das Geländer geworfen."  
„Scheint eine persönliche Tat gewesen zu sein", bemerkte Jane und ging um die den toten Körper herum. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm runter.  
„Oh mein Gott, Jane. Du schnüffelst nicht schon wieder an der Leiche, oder?"  
„Doch. Und dadurch habe ich herausgefunden, dass er entweder sowohl Zigaretten geraucht hat und Cannabis, oder dass unser Mörder eins von beidem getan hat." Jane stand wieder auf.  
„Äh…?", fragte Rigsby genauso verwirrt wie alle anderen.  
Jane seufzte. „In seiner Jackentasche befindet sich eine Schachtel Zigaretten mit Filter. Er hat aber auch einen leichten Geruch von Joints an sich, die nebenbei sein Sohn raucht."  
„Woher wissen sie das?", fragte Lisbon erstaunt.  
„Ich hab ihn gefragt", antwortete der Berater nüchtern.  
„Sie haben…ihn gefragt", wiederholte Lisbon ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na gut. Dann besuchen wir die Familie doch mal zu Hause. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch mehr raus. Rigsby, sie kommen mit mir mit. Van Pelt, Cho, sie sammeln weitere Beweise und werten diese dann im CBI aus", orderte sie, die Agents nickten und Rigsby und Jane folgten dem Boss.  
„Wollen sie wirklich mitkommen?" fragte Lisbon, doch Jane nickte nur und sie wollte nicht einen erneuten Streit riskieren, woraufhin Rigsby lächelte und wusste, dass er zwanzig Dollar von Cho zu erwarten hatte.

„Boss, brauchen wir nicht einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss, wenn wir zwischen zehn Uhr Abends und sechs Morgens auftauchen?", fragte Rigsby, als die drei aus dem Auto stiegen.  
„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die das nicht wissen", antwortete sie.  
„Uh, das ist die Lisbon die ich so mag", feixte Jane, während sie bereits an der Haustür klingelte. Es war ein Uhr nachts.  
„Wann wurde die Leiche eigentlich gefunden, Rigsby?", fragte Lisbon, während sie warteten.  
„So circa um halb zwölf. Todeszeitpunkt ist elf Uhr. Es gibt keine Zeugen."  
Sie nickte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. „Oh nein", murmelte die Frau. Sie schien jünger als der Mann, erst Mitte vierzig.  
„Sind sie Angelia Sanchez Marquez?", fragte Lisbon. Die Frau nickte und der Agent fuhr fort: „Wir sind vom CBI. Agent Lisbon, Rigsby und unser Berater Patrick Jane. Dürfen wir reinkommen?"  
Sie ließ sie eintreten und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Es ist etwas mit Miguel, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und der Horror stand der Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Ihre Haut war braun gebrannt, ihre Haare hatte sie grell blond getönt und der braune Ansatz war zu sehen. Sie trug viel zu viel Schminke, die sofort verlief, als ihr die ersten Tränen die Wange hinunter kullerten.  
„Woher wissen sie das?", fragte Rigsby und versuchte mitfühlend zu wirken.  
„Es ist…Mike war aufgebracht wegen dem Tod seiner Schwester. Das sind wir alle. Als ich nach Hause kamen, haben er und Miguel sich gestritten. Er hat…meinen Mann, seinen eigenen Vater beschuldigt, unsere Tochter getötet zu haben. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, als ich es hörte und fragte ihn…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich in Tränen.  
„Ihr Mann…hat den Mord gestanden?", fragte Agent Rigsby und dem lauter werdenden Schluchzen und dem heftigen Nicken zu Urteilen hatte er richtig geraten. Lisbon seufzte und wandte ihrem neuen Turteltäubchen einen viel verheißenden Blick zu.  
„Was ist danach passiert?", fragte sie wieder an die Frau gewandt.  
„Miguel ist abgehauen, er hat den Wagen genommen und ist einfach weg. Mike ist fünf Minuten später weggefahren. Vor zwanzig Minuten kam er zurück, sein Hemd war voller Blut. Erst dachte ich, sie hätten sich geprügelt…aber dann…Mike hat sich ein paar Sachen zusammengepackt und kam wieder herunter. Ich wollte ihn zu Rede stellen, doch er hat mich einfach beiseite geschubst." Sie berührte einen blauen Flecken an ihrer Schläfe. „Dann ist er mit meinem Wagen wieder weggefahren."  
Rigsby seufzte. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ihr Mann Javiera umgebracht und Mike sich dafür an ihm gerächt…Miguel wurde zuerst erstochen und dann von der St. Bradens Brücke gestoßen. Er wurde vor circa einer Stunde dort tot aufgefunden."  
Die Frau öffnete ein neues Paket Taschentücher. „Ich muss sie bitten, mit zum CBI zu kommen, Miss Sanchez", sagte Lisbon sachte.  
„Wo ist Mariquita?", fragte Jane plötzlich.  
„Oben", erlas er aus dem Heulen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er stieg die Treppe hoch und klopfte leise an die Zimmertür.  
„Ja?", hörte er die sanfte Stimme des kleinen Mädchens und er trat ein.  
„Hallo Mariquita", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Sie hatte sich in eine Ecke ihres Bettes verkrochen, die Beine angewinkelt, versuchte sie möglichst wenig Platz einzunehmen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?"  
Sie nickte.  
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streckte seine Hand aus. Er ergriff sie und war erstaunt für den festen Handgriff von so einem kleinen Mädchen. „Kannst du mir erzählen, was gerade eben vorgefallen ist?"  
„Sie haben sich wieder gestritten. Ich habe es gehört", schluchzte sie. Ihre stummen Tränen tropften auf die Bettdecke.  
„Dein Bruder und dein Vater."  
„Ja, dann sind sie beide weg. Mike kam wieder, ist in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, dann geht er wieder runter und fährt weg…wann kommt Daddy zurück?"  
Jane seufzte. „Weißt du…", fing er an und überlegte, wie er es eine sechsjährigen beibringen sollte. „Daddy wird erst mal für eine Zeit nicht da sein und deine Schwester auch nicht. Deinen Bruder suchen wir bereits und werden ihn auch finden, okay?"  
Sie nickte wieder.  
„Aber du musst uns dabei helfen, wenn alles wieder gut werden soll, okay?"  
„Ja." Jane sah sie zum ersten Mal lächeln.  
„Dann komm mit. Jetzt kümmern wir uns erst mal um dich und deine Mutter, okay?" Sie rutschte vom Bett und ging mit ihm mit, nachdem sie ihren Lieblingsteddy gegriffen hatte. „Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie.  
„Oh, das ist eine Überraschung, ja? Wie heißt dein Teddy denn?"  
„Beatitud."  
„Oh, das ist aber ein schöner Name", antwortete Jane und führte das kleine Mädchen an der Hand aus dem Zimmer. Unten im Flur warteten schon ihre Mutter und die beiden Agents auf sie


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
Es war der nächste Morgen und das erste, das Jane bemerkte, als er aufwachte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich weder Zuhause, noch in seiner Motelwohnung, noch im CBI befand.  
Er schaute sich um und stöhnte leise, als er Lisbons Schlafzimmer langsam wiedererkannte. Doch er war alleine im Bett und setzte sich abrupt senkrecht auf. Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Treppe und nach unten, wo er sie in der Küche fand.  
„Hey, ich wollte Frühstück vorbereiten…Heute ist Sonntag, aber Rigsby und Van Pelt sind trotzdem im Büro. Wir fahren gleich auch dahin", erklärte sie und gab einen weiteren Löffel Kaffeepulver auf den Filter.  
„Sicher, dass wir dahinfahren?", fragte er mit der Betonung auf ‚wir'.  
„Absolut, Jane. Denn es ist schließlich ‚unser' Fall", sagte sie und küsste ihn. Er nahm sie in den Arm und strich durch ihr wuscheliges Haar.  
„Cho hat angerufen. Angelia und Mariquita sind bei einer Betreuung untergekommen. Das Jugendamt wird informiert und vielleicht wird ihr Mariquita weggenommen. Die Arme…"  
„Kannst du auch mal für einen Moment nicht über deine Arbeit nachdenken?", seufzte Jane und streichelte ihre Wangen. „Das Frühstück kann warten. Komm zurück ins Bett…"  
„Jane…"  
„Ich heiße Patrick…"  
„Daran werde ich mich eh nie gewöhnen können", lachte Lisbon.  
Er stupste seine Nase an die ihre, nahm sie an die Hand und entführte sie wieder ins Obergeschoss.

Jane schaute an die Decke. Er lächelte, es war ein natürliches Lächeln, eins, dass er lange nicht mehr gelächelt hatte. Seine Hand spazierte über das Bettlaken und ergriff Lisbons. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn einfach nur mit ihren dunkelbraun glänzenden Augen an.  
Sie brauchten keine Worte um sich zu verständigen und waren einfach zusammen glücklich. Er kuschelte sich näher an sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sie fuhr ihm durch die blonden, wilden, lockigen Haare und streichelte seinen Rücken.  
„Wieso hast du mich so lange warten lassen, Teresa?", fragte er mit versuchter ernster Miene.  
„Ich bin dein Boss…"  
„Hat mich das jemals aufgehalten?"  
„Ich konnte es nie zugeben…ich dachte, du würdest…"  
„Was?"  
„Mich auslachen…"  
Er stützte seinen Arm auf und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Komm her, Jane", flüsterte sie und presste ihn wieder auf sich, um ihn zu küssen.

„Was haben wir verpasst?", fragte Jane fröhlich, als er und seine neue Freundin endlich im CBI ankamen. Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, aber das Gebäude schien wie ausgestorben.  
„Es kamen bereits mehrere Hinweise ein, denen wir nachgegangen sind.  
Aufgrund einer DNS-Analyse können wir mit gewisser Sicherheit sagen, dass er in Richtung Süden gefahren ist", sagte Van Pelt und gab ihrem Boss jene Laborunterlagen.  
„Er will nach Mexiko", sagte Jane.  
„Na schön. Dann fahren sie beide dorthin, wo er als letztes gesehen wurde und–" wollte Lisbon vorschlagen, als Rigsby's Telefon klingelte.  
Er nahm ab und legte eine Minute später wieder auf. „Sie haben seine Leiche an der mexikanischen Grenze gefunden", erklärte er, „das war ein örtlicher Streifenpolizist."  
„Schwester streitet sich mit Vater, Vater bringt Schwester um, Bruder bringt Vater aus Rache um, wer ist übrig, um den Bruder umzubringen?", fragte Jane sarkastisch, woraufhin Lisbon nur aus Scham stöhnte.  
„Ähm, da ist noch etwas…", druckste der Agent herum.  
„Schießen sie los, Rigsby!", forderte Lisbon ihn ungeduldig auf.  
„Die sagen es war ein Red John Mord."  
„Bitte was?!", rief Lisbon laut und Van Pelt schluckte lautstark. Jane reagierte gar nicht, außer dass sein Mund offen fiel und sich nicht mehr schließen ließ.  
„Sind die sich sicher?", fragte Van Pelt.  
„Ja, eindeutig. Sie sagen, er wurde an einer Autobahnraststätte gefunden. An der Wand schien ein Red John Smiley gemalt worden sein."  
„Lassen sie uns hinfahren", entschied Lisbon. „Grace, sie rufen Cho an und sagen ihm, er soll hier übernehmen."  
Die junge Agentin nickte und während sie alle zum Aufzug gingen, wählte sie bereits die Nummer ihres Kollegens.

Rigsby und Van Pelt saßen schon im Wagen, aber bevor Jane die Beifahrertür öffnen konnte, hielt Lisbon ihn am Arm. „Das ist ein blöder Zufall, okay?", warnte sie ihn, oder versuchte sie ihn zu trösten, sie war sich da nicht so sicher.  
„Nein. Er wollte mir ein neues Zeichen senden."  
„Das Zeichen, dass Lorelei ihn gefunden hat, vielleicht?"  
Er blieb stumm.  
„Oder das Zeichen, dass er jeden umbringt, der die Nahe kommt? Jane, ich habe keine Angst. Niemand wird uns trennen können, selbst Red John nicht!", sprach sie ihm gut zu.  
„Ich hoffe du hast recht", erwiderte er und stieg in den Wagen.

Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits begonnen, als sie auf den staubigen Parkplatz eine halbe Meile von der Grenze entfernt anhielten. Sie stiegen aus und erkannten schon von weitem das schwarz-gelbe Absperrband. Sie kamen näher.  
„Wo ist die Leiche?", fragte Lisbon.  
Einer der Streifenpolizisten drehte sich zu ihnen um: „Sie wurde schon in die Rechtsmedizin gefahren. Aufgrund der Hitze hätte sich das Gewebe zu schnell zersetzt. Wenn sie wollen, können sie der Autopsie beiwohnen."  
„Mal schauen", antwortete Lisbon, was offensichtlich ‚Nein' bedeutete.  
Jane schaute sich um und erkannte sofort das getrocknete Blut an der Rückseite der Raststätte, wo sie standen. Das grinsende Gesicht starrte genau auf sie herab.  
„Warum hat Red John ihn umgebracht? Ich meine, was hatte er mit Mike oder unserem Fall zu tun?", fragte Red John.  
„Gar nichts", murmelte Jane. „Er wollte nur ‚Hallo' sagen…hier gibt es nichts mehr für uns zu sehen." Er wandte sich an Lisbon. „Ich denke der Fall ist abgeschlossen."  
Sie nickte und streichelte seinen Rücken, als sie wieder zum Auto zurückliefen. „Glaubst du, dass er als nächstes hinter mir her sein wird?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Meine Frau, mein Kind, Kristina, Lorelei…", murmelte Jane als Antwort und ehe sich Rigsby versah, lagen die beiden sich schon wieder in den Armen.  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Das verspreche ich dir, Teresa", flüsterte Jane und wischte ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht. Er hoffte so sehr, dieses Versprechen halten zu können.

Es war eine Nacht, die Jane wieder im CBI verbrachte. Er lag wach auf dem Bett auf dem Dachboden und dachte darüber nach, warum Red John sich gerade jetzt wieder meldete. Hatte es wirklich mit Lisbon zu tun, oder einfach nur mit Lorelei, die zurückgekehrt war?  
Jane lag lange wach und er schreckte hoch, als sein Handy klingelte. Er schaute auf das Display, es war drei Uhr vierundzwanzig, und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ein Bild von Lisbon ihn anstrahlte.  
„Hey", säuselte er. „Ich vermisse dich."  
„Ich dich auch", erwiderte eine freundliche Stimme, die Jane nur allzu bekannt vorkam.  
„Lorelei!", rief er überrascht. Er hörte ein Lachen. „Was hast du mit Lisbon gemacht?"  
„Nichts. Red John hat sie. Er sagte mir, ich solle dich darüber informieren…Wollen wir uns treffen, Patrick?", fragte die naive junge Frau.  
„Ja…wo bist du?", fragte er nervös und aufgeregt, aber auch sauer auf sich selbst, da er nicht genug auf sie geachtet hatte.  
„Ich bin im Irish Pub im Stadtzentrum…ich schätze, du weißt, wo das ist?", lachte sie und legte auf.

Es war vier Uhr zehn als Jane die Kneipe betrat. Es war laut, aber er machte Lorelei an den Tresen aus. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm die zwei Getränke, die vor ihr standen und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. Jane folgte ihr und sah sie schließlich an einem Tisch am Fenster sitzen.  
„Hey…", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen glänzten im wenigen Licht.  
„Wo ist Teresa?"  
„Setz dich, Patrick."  
Er zögerte, nahm jedoch schließlich Platz. Sie schob eines der Gläser zu ihm rüber.  
„Was stellt Red John mit ihr an? Wird er sie töten?" Als Jane keine Antwort bekam, versuchte er es weiter. „Lorelei, hör mir zu. Ich werde alles tun, wirklich alles um Lisbon zu retten. Ja?! Und jetzt bitte antworte mir, bitte", flehte er.  
„Du bist wirklich bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt", lachte Lorelei und nippte an ihrem Glas.  
„Bitte", murmelte Jane nur noch leise. Er hatte sie doch gerade eben erst für sich gewonnen, er konnte sie nicht verlieren. Noch nicht.  
„Trink. Es ist kein Alkohol drin, nur Sprite", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Red John ist sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast endlich weiter gehen können in deinem Leben und hast jemand anderen gefunden, der wichtig für dich ist…Er sieht das gerne."  
„Warum nimmt er sie mir dann weg?", fragte er misstrauisch. Schließlich erhob er das Glas und roch daran. Als sie lachen musste, glaubte er an ihre Naivität und trank. Es war wirklich kein Alkohol zu erschmecken. Diesmal hatte sie wohl nicht gelogen.  
„Um dich zu testen…"  
„Wenn er mich wirklich so gut kennen würde, dann wüsste er, dass ich alles tun würde, um sie zu retten!"  
„Wirklich alles?"  
„Ja, verdammt. Lorelei-"  
„Er weiß, dass sie dir viel bedeutet, Patrick…" Sie schwieg für eine Weile und starrte auf die Menschenmenge im Pub. „Was meinst, warum hätte er sonst Lisbons Kopf gefordert, um ihm deine Treue zu beweisen?"  
Jane sagte nichts und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Er musste seinen Kopf klar kriegen.  
„Ich werde dir sagen, wo sie ist."  
Voller Hoffnung blickte er auf.  
„Aber er möchte dich beobachten auf dem Weg, dich in die Irre führen…Ich möchte dich leiden sehen, Patrick. Für das, was du mir angetan hast."  
„Was…?"  
„Patrick", sie ergriff seine Hand. „Red John hat uns zusammengeführt. Das war Schicksal. Aber du hast dich nun an Lisbon gewandt…"  
„Du bist verrückt!", stellte Jane fest, was er eigentlich schon seit langer Zeit wusste.  
Sie lachte ihn nur an und trank ihr Glas aus. „Geh nach draußen Jane. Links, erste Straße wieder links. Dann überquerst du die große Straße, gerade aus und du kommst in eine Gegend mit vielen Hochhäusern. Du läufst an einer Baustelle vorbei. Und dann weiter…dann wirst du schon sehen, Patrick. Vertrau mir."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und lief in Richtung Ausgang der Kneipe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zu diesem Kapitel hört euch bitte die Trailermusik von Black Swan an. Das findet ihr ganz leicht per youtube-Suche. Ich habe dieses Musikstück während des Schreibens gehört und es unterstreicht Janes...naja, ihr werdet sehen. Hört euch einfach die Musik beim Lesen an und schreibt mir Reviews ;D**  
**(Nebenbei, hier ist eine Anspielung auf eins von Kafka's Werken zu finden...)**

Kapitel 4  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und lief in Richtung Ausgang der Kneipe. Er trat nach draußen und konnte endlich wieder frische Luft schnappen.  
Er atmete tief durch und dann wandte er sich nach links. Er drängelte sich an die Menschenmassen des Nachtlebens vorbei und bog um die Ecke.  
Er schaute auf die Straße, wo die Autos rasten. Sie verschwommen förmlich in seinem Blickfeld. Jane ging zur Ampel und schaute auf das rote Männchen.  
War das nur seine Vorstellungskraft, oder lief das rote Männchen wirklich von einer Seite zur anderen?  
Jane schüttelte sich und da sprang die Ampel schon auf grün.  
Er hastete mit schnellen Schritten vorwärts, als er aufblickte erkannte er, dass das Ampelmännchen sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. „Du kommst zu spät", zischte es aus einem Mund, der nicht existierte.  
Jane drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, schaute die anderen Personen um sich herum an, irgendwer von denen muss das doch gesagt haben.  
Doch diese gesichterlosen Menschen gingen einfach stumm an ihm vorbei. Sich wundernd stolperte Jane vorwärts und flog fast über den Bürgersteig. Er fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und schritt weiter gerade aus.  
Er bemerkte, dass er leicht taumelte und eigenartige Blicke erntete. Er schaute sich die Menschen an, sie hatten keine Gesichter, nur die Augen waren noch an Ort und Stelle und die starrten ihn finster an.  
Er blinzelte und sich sahen wieder normal aus. Was ist nur los hier?, fragte er sich, als er an den Hochhäusern vorbei eilte.  
Plötzlich war es leer. Niemand war hier, er war alleine.  
Alle Menschen waren verschwunden, es war dunkle Nacht und die Straßenlaterne auf dieser Seite funktionierte nicht, die gegenüber flackerte.  
Er lief an der Baustelle vorbei, über ihm dieses Gestell, was man an Hochhäusern oft findet. Er hörte ein Rascheln und drehte sich erschrocken um.  
Doch es war nur die transparente Folie, die sich im Wind bewegte.  
Er seufzte vor Erleichterung auf und drehte sich wieder auf seinen Weg, wo er vor Schreck erstarrte, als er nach vorne schaute.  
Dort stand jemand, nur zehn Meter vor ihm. Dieser Schatten war vorher noch nicht dort gewesen. Vorsichtig ging Jane weiter, ein bisschen von links nach rechts, um mehr zu erkennen und auch diese Person bewegte sich weiter auf ihn zu.  
Es war eine junge Frau, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, schwarze, hochgesteckte Haare, hellbraune Haut, geschminkt.  
Jane wurde es mulmig zumute, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und ging weiter. Die Frau am näher, ihr Blick war finster und sie schaute ihn einfach nur mit ihren pechschwarzen Augen an.  
Er fühlte sich geröntgt, als könnte sie in sein Innerstes blicken.  
Sie kamen sich immer näher und als sie aneinander vorbeiliefen, trat sie auf ihn zu und flüsterte: „Sie ist tot. Kehr um!"  
„Bitte was?", stotterte Jane überrascht und schaute ihr nach, doch sie schien sich in der Dunkelheit wie schwarzen Rauch aufzulösen.  
Er ging weiter und kam an eine unbeleuchtete Kreuzung. An der Bar gegenüber war eine Leuchtschrift zu lesen.  
Jane versuchte die Buchstaben zu entziffern, doch sie vertauschten und verformten sich ständig, wechselten die Farbe.  
‚Hölle', las er und danach ‚Zeit'.  
Er taumelte wie eine Motte auf die Kerze zu, fasste sich dann aber und lief weiter. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und drehte sich um. Dort standen drei Gestalten, die ihn beobachteten.  
Er ging schneller, die drei liefen ihm hinterher. Jane nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu, doch seine Verfolger ließen sich nicht abschütteln.  
Im Gegenteil, je schneller er lief, desto näher kamen sie ihm.  
Er raste an den Kneipen und Lokalen vorbei, Neonschriften verschwommen und flüsterten ihm zu, er sei zu spät, leicht bekleidete Frauen versuchten ihn in die Kellerbars zu ziehen.  
Er schlug wild um sich und hastete weiter.  
Voller Panik, seine Verfolger würden ihn einholen, rannte er los, durch die wartende Menschenmenge, die in die heißesten Clubs wollte.  
Er kam wieder in eine unbelebtere Gegend und als er sich umdrehte, standen sie direkt vor ihm. Vor Schreck taumelte er zurück und prallte gegen ein Wand.  
Die drei Gestalten kamen näher, es waren keine Menschen, sondern riesige Adler mit Federn und sie rissen ihre Mäuler auf.  
In dem Moment ertönte eine laute Sirene und blaues Licht erhellte die Szene. Jane wurde geblendet und kniff die Augen zu.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren die Adler weg und er schaute auf. Er sah Schatten auf ihn zu rennen und er bemerkte, dass er auf dem Boden saß, an ein Geländer gelehnt.  
Er fühlte sein Gesicht und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Ein Mann in dunkelblauer Uniform hockte sich zu ihm runter und sprach zu ihm mit dunkler, rasselnder Stimme: „Gib auf! Gib auf!"  
„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!", schrie Jane und versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen.  
Er stieß auf harten Widerstand und der Mann wollte ihn packen, doch Jane wehrte sich. „Teresa!", schrie er aus voller Kehle und trat und biss um sich.  
„Teresa, ich komme! Ich rette dich!", schrie er, bevor er einen pieks in seinem Oberschenkel fühlte. Er wurde losgelassen und schaute auf sich herunter.  
Dort steckte eine Nadelspitze von eine Injektion. Er zog sie heraus und ließ sie fallen.  
Er murmelte etwas, was er selber nicht verstand und dann sah er die Straße näher kommen und fiel auf den Boden.  
Alles drehte sich um ihn und wurde plötzlich bunt. Wie ein Mosaik, wirbelten verschiedenste Formen und Farben um seine Augen.  
Er hörte, wie ein Glas zerschlagen wurde und jemand lachte. Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und das Lachen wurde immer lauter, bis es schließlich abbrach und die Farben bildeten einen Tunnel.  
Jane wollte hindurch kriechen, denn am Ende war ein weißes Licht, aber dann verwandelte sich die Röhre in eine Rutsche und er fiel hinunter.  
Es ging um mehrere Ecken und er wurde immer schneller. Er konnte das Licht nicht mehr sehen, bis es direkt vor ihm war. Es wurde greller und blendete ihn.  
Er wollte sich den Arm schützend vor die Augen halten, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt und bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt einen Körper besaß.  
Das Licht fing an, ihn aufzufressen und er spürte, wie es ihn schon durchdrang, als er plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und langsam durch die Verschwommenheit einen Raum erkannte, der klarer wurde.  
Er blickte sich um und erkannte eine Gefängniszelle, wo er auf einer alten, geflickten Ledermatratze lag.

„Da haben sie aber wirklich Scheiße gebaut", kommentierte Rigsby, als er Jane zum CBI fuhr.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür. Lorelei muss mir etwas in mein Getränk gemixt haben", antwortete er mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen.  
„Die Suche nach Lisbon läuft. Wir haben auch unsere Meldung für Lorelei wiederholt. Aber bisher noch kein Erfolg. Wissen sie, wohin sie sie schicken wollte?"  
„Wahrscheinlich war das nur eine Ablenkung. Ich sollte einfach nur die Auswirkung der Drogen spüren."  
„Die Forensikabteilung beschäftigt sich schon damit, was man ihnen verabreicht hat."  
Die beiden betraten das Büro, wo Van Pelt gerade telefonierte und Cho seinen Computer wie eine wildgewordene Maus anstarrte.  
„Irgendetwas neues?", fragte Rigsby und Cho schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja, danke…", sagte Van Pelt und legte den Hörer auf. „Das war eine Streife aus dem Norden. Die haben Licht in einem unbewohntem Haus bemerkt und einer der beiden Polizisten hat nachgeschaut.  
Als er nicht zurückkam, ist der zweite Polizist nachsehen gegangen und als er die Leiche seines Partners im Flur entdeckt hat, hat er uns angefunkt. Er hat das Haus weiter durchsucht und Lisbon gefunden."  
„Oh Gott, ist alles okay mit ihr?", fragte Jane, dem das Herz in die Hose rutschte.  
Van Pelt nickte. „Sie war im Schockzustand und hatte eine Messerverletzung, sowie klebte fremdes Blut an ihr. Sie hat sich wohl gewehrt und konnte entkommen.  
Eine Person ist geflohen aus dem Haus, das konnte uns der Polizist noch berichten. Vermutlich Lorelei. Lisbon wurde ins Sacramento General gebracht."  
„Ich fahr hin", entschied Jane und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Sie fahren nirgendwo hin. Sie sind immer noch unter Drogeneinfluss. Ich fahre", sagte Rigsby und nahm Jane wieder seinen Autoschlüssel ab. Jane äffte ihn kurz nach, eilte dann aber hinterher, um den Aufzug noch mitzukriegen.

Jane rannte durch die weißen Korridore und versuchte den Patienten und Ärzten auszuweichen, während Rigsby versuchte, mit dem Berater Schritt zu halten.  
Erst als Jane am Zimmer 134 angekommen war, fing er an zu atmen und holte tief Luft. Er klopfte an und machte die Tür auf. Lisbon schaute sich um und er blickte direkt in ihre wunderschönes Gesicht.  
„Jane…" murmelte sie und lächelte.  
„Teresa!", schrie er voller Freude und rannte zu ihr, um sie romantisch auf die zärtlichen Lippen zu küssen. „Ich hatte solche Angst…was ist passiert?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und streichelte seine Wange. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „Lorelei…hat mich überwältigt, in dieses Haus gebracht. Sie sagte, wenn Red John sie anruft, darf sie mich foltern. Ich war festgebunden und auch als sie kurz weg war, konnte ich nichts tun.  
Dann irgendwann wollte sie mich verletzen und ich habe mich mit Stuhl auf sie geschmissen. Ich konnte ihr das Messer wegnehmen und meine Fesseln aufschneiden. Dann hat sie es wieder an sich gerissen, ich habe mich gewehrt, ich spürte plötzlich, wie das Messer in mir steckte.  
Wir standen uns gegenüber, ich zog es heraus, und sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihr das in den Bauch ramme." Sie lächelte. „Ich hatte vorher gehört, wie sie irgendeinen Polizisten umgebracht hatte und wir hörten einen zweiten in das Haus kommen. Sie sprang aus dem Fenster und lief davon. Jane…"  
Doch er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. „Wir werden sie finden. Und Red John auch. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte er und strich durch ihre wunderschönen Haare.  
„Nein, Jane. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihr hinterherjagst. Sie wollte uns nur Angst machen, lass Red John los. Er ist nicht mehr wichtig für uns.  
Wir werden ihn kriegen, er wird Fehler machen, Jane. Nur wenn wir uns nicht für seine Spielchen verbrauchen, können wir das schaffen. Ja?"  
Er nickte und beugte sich langsam runter, um ihr einen langen und intensiven Kuss zu geben. Er schwor sich, nicht Red John suchen zu gehen.  
Wenn er ihn wollte, dann müsste er sich ihn holen. Jane musste nur warten, damit Red John auftauchte. Und dafür war er bereit.  
Er war sich sicher, mit Lisbon an seiner Seite würde er die Rache für seine Familie bekommen…


End file.
